


[Podfic] Strawberry Kisses

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Things El Hates [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Cockblocking, Feeding, Fingerfucking, Interrupted Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Akaiba's summary:Cullen is tired of always being interrupted.Also known as Strawberries, one of the things El likes.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Series: [Podfic] Things El Hates [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749058
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Strawberry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strawberry Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392657) by [Akaiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba). 



**Listen to or Download** the podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1z5M4ig0TeB0DI5NlKuHdIzonH7AeuQ3P/view?usp=sharing)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kpzgjwrs09i4at4/DAI_TEMH_5_6_Strawberry_Kisses.mp3/file)


End file.
